De l'Individualité
by Asrafarel
Summary: NON-YAOI, one-shot sur Yuuta. psychologique. eto...
1. Default Chapter

Yuuta avait cherché à comprendre, pour une fois il jouait l'observateur. Avec une précision infaillible, Mizuki marquait des points. Ô combien doué à exploiter les faiblesses. Fin manipulateur. Yuuta en avait fait les frais. Mais, d'après lui, rien d'assez blâmable pour être rancunier.  
Ca y est, le match se soldait avec une victoire écrasante de son frère. Encore. Pour Yuuta, tout cela était dépourvu de surprise, bien que le doute ait flotté un moment. Devait-il dire que Fuji, suivant l'évolution de l'affrontement était devenu manipulateur lui aussi ? Mouais. Du point de vue de Yuuta c'était juste digne de la cruauté de son frère. Fuji jouait les redresseurs de tord, mais Yuuta ne voulait, pas d'avantage qu'il en ait eu besoin, d'une vengeance. Malheureusement pour lui, son aniki avait toujours eut cette tendance étouffante à son égard. Et l'ennui rongeait Yuuta. Il cherchait depuis toujours à se débarrasser de cette ombre aînée, qui le poursuivait partout.  
Il porta son regard sur son sempaï défait. 

Alors il commença, sans vraiment comprendre, à ressentir l'intuition de certaines vérités. Il connaissait bien la sévérité de Mizuki. Tellement dur avec les perdants. Yuuta se demanda quel genre d'entraînement draconien il s'imposerai à lui-même. Il soupira. Peut-être que quelque part cette défaite était injuste. Si le jeu de son sempaï se basait uniquement sur les faiblesses des autres, il ne serait pas si fort.

Pus tard, Atobe Keigo, lui-même, devait reconnaître en Mizuki un joueur d'exception.

Yuuta secoua la tête. Ses intuitions lui échappaient.

« Réfléchis ! » sermonnât-il intérieurement. Impossible ; voilà qu'arrive son frère. Invitation, manger maison. Yuuta refuse, il retournera chez son père. En vain. Il traîne des pieds sur le chemin. Fuji parle, Yuuta tente de réfléchir.

C'est, depuis tout petit, quelque chose qui ne dépend pas de lui. Cette affection de son frère, presque un complexe. Yuuta soupire. Le lot d'être nés proche dans le temps. Ca le dérange, dans ses souvenirs il pleure toujours, de rage, de faiblesse, de jalousie. A cause de cette ombre écrasante aussi. Pas qu'il déteste son frère, mais cet être le noie.

Et il suffoque, besoin d'oxygène.

Embrassades ; maman, la frangine. Le geste est machinal. Tout dans cette maison lui pompe son air. Pas que Yuuta vive mal, pas qu'il soit indifférent à ses proches, juste le besoin oppressant de voir d'autres têtes, de sortir de cette maison de clones et d'être enfin.

Maman cuisine toujours aussi bien, Yumiko est toujours aussi aimable et les discutions de Fuji toujours les mêmes depuis quinze ans. Yuuta regarde ailleurs. Il mordille le bout de sa cuillère. Impatience. Il glisse à nouveau vers une intuition légère. Habilement, avec les années, il a appris à esquiver ce genre de conversation en feignant l'intérêt. Troquer trois mono-syllabes en échange d'une question. Yuuta est devenu le roi du marchandage. Une nonchalance acquise quasi-naturellement avec des années de révolte. Pas d'hypocrisie, mais ce dénuement d'intérêt et de bonne volonté était devenu l'armure quotidienne du petit révolutionnaire. Et comme Yuuta était incapable de mentir c'était aussi devenu la meilleure solution.

Donc nous avons laissé un Yuuta laconique perdu dans ses réflexions à la table familiale (excepticius pater).

Il tourne lentement les yeux vers les attablés. C'est fou ce que Yumiko et Fuji se ressemblent…ils ont beaucoup hérité de leur mère. Puis Yuuta tourne le regard vers le miroir.

« …à part la couleur des cheveux… »

Les regards se braquent sur lui. Bafouillage. Les discutions reprennent, il se fait oublier. Il se dit que, peut-être, c'est ce manque de ressemblance que Fuji cherche à combler. Ces pensées sont, bien-sûr, infantiles. Elles flottent, comme toutes les autres qu'il faut dire pour oublier et en nourrir de nouvelles, plus vraies.

Crise de 'mono-syllabie' aiguë.

Yuuta commence à s'embourber dans ses pensées. A s'en demander qui le prend pour qui. Les autres pour son frère ? Ou son frère pour lui-même ? Mono-syllabe agressive : Yuuta a perdu le fil.

Yuuta se sait impulsif. Pas idiot, mais cette réflexion le 'gonfle'. Réfléchir, ça lui suffit cinq minutes. De toute façon, autant que possible, il rigidifie tout dans la logique. Et, là, le sujet est absurde. Une torture. Des demi-réponses pour des demi-intuitions. Rationnel. Yuuta est un être de raison. Le cerveau, à l'école, c'est Mizuki. L'être intuitif et de déduction. Le type qui calcule les paramètres de la logique et de l'absurde. Pas lui.

Chacun sa place.

…

…

…

« Yuuta, St-Rudolph va bientôt fermer. »

Merci Aniki. Encore une intuition brisée.

Regard de travers, bi-syllabe hargneuse. La chaise racle sur le carrelage et la porte claque.

Il arrive parfois à Yuuta de se dire que Fuji le fait exprès. Un plaisir sadique à couper court aux révélations logiques, qui lui percent la cervelle. Il traîne ses semelles sur le gravier, dégomme un caillou ou deux, mais l'idée s'est envolée. Rien à faire. Impossible. Elle aussi est devenu un fantôme lointain.

Heureusement Yuuta à mauvais caractère. Il n'a jamais eut l'habitude de se laisser faire.

« Ha !»

Ils sont entrain de fermer le portail. Yuuta court et passe de justesse. Qu'importe, le concierge le connaît bien à force : il est toujours en retard les soirs de visite.

Il remonte le couloir menant à sa chambre. Quinze mètres carré de propriété propre. Tous les élèves ne sont pas pensionnaires, mais Yuuta a choisit de rester. Rien que pour respirer. Il rentre chez son père le week-end et les vacances. Comme le lycée est chrétien, certains viennent de loin pour et ne peuvent rentrer. Yuuta doute du fait que Mizuki soit catholique de confession, mais il ne vient pas de Tokyo ; il ne rentre que les grandes vacances. Yamagata, Touhoku. Yuuta ne connaît pas du tout la région.

On entend encore les élèves dans le réfectoire. Mine de rien, Yuuta est attaché à cette école et pas uniquement parce qu'on l'y appelle par son prénom.

Oxygène.

Il y subsiste juste cet air particulier, qui rend la respiration plus aisée. Un air déchargé du plomb des corvées familiales. Un lieu où la gorge ne brûle plus des cris qu'on ne peut pas jeter.

Il laisse sa veste sur sa chaise, s'assied sur le bord du lit et fixe ses pieds. Yuuta se dit qu'il a toujours marché derrière son frère, à la foi à côté et dans ses traces. Il s'était mis au tennis parce qu'il aimait le tennis. Pas même pour battre Fuji. Qu'il ait de meilleurs résultats que lui en classe lui importe peu. Son objectif c'est juste de lui être supérieur en tennis. Il y a quelque temps il se serait satisfait du même niveau, mais maintenant l'idée l'insupporte. Une performance égale le cantonnerait encore à son ombre.

Yuuta soupira. Il trouva aussi qu'il soupirait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Mais il savait la cause de cette fatigue latente et elle était ancienne…

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'excuser pour Fuji de l'humiliation infligée à son sempaï. Il ne voulait déjà pas de ses qualités, il n'allait pas en plus prendre ses défauts.

Yuuta regarda son bras. Toujours impossible pour lui de croire qu'il aurait pu le perdre. A plus forte raison pour les inclinaisons égoïstes de Mizuki. Alors Yuuta considéra les faits et les motivations avouées de son aîné.

« Je suis, se dit-il, tout de même plus à l'aise avec Mizuki-San qu'avec Aniki. »

Il se prit le menton dans une main et tapota ses lèvres avec son index comme les gens qui, réfléchissant à des causes cachées, s'enquièrent de se les faire dire. Il se décrivit la situation. Elle se résuma à la volonté de vaincre. Mizuki n'avait eut qu'une fin en tête : la victoire. Par n'importe quels moyens. Bien-sûr, Yuuta avait été choqué, mais en y réfléchissant bien (d'ailleurs il n'avait fait que ça toute cette damnée journée…qui s'achevait sur un blasphème au sein de ces impérieux murs catholiques. Beau tableau, se dit-il.) une victoire ne se célébrait en rien seul au sein d'une équipe. Rien n'excusait son sempaï, mais Yuuta ne le croyait pas assez égoïste pour s'attribuer les mérites de toute une team. Non. Yuuta en était persuadé. Mizuki avait pour prétention d'amener la victoire à l'équipe , mais par l'équipe. Il avait usé de manipulation et de dissimulation au moins autant qu'il avait dépensé d'énergie dans l'investissement de cette victoire. Et Yuuta savait que les rapports de proportion étaient énormes.

Il y avait des moments où Yuuta ne le suivait plus. Il s'emballait. Il respirait sa passion pour le tennis, enivré d'espérance de reconnaissance. Là où Yuuta ne désirait que gagner, prouver ou s'individualiser, Mizuki était assoiffé de reconnaissance. De celle qui fait admettre aux autres que l'on est pas simplement une mémoire à points faibles doublée d'une machine à exécuter les bons choix.

Parfois Yuuta enviait, autant qu'il détestait, cette capacité d'implication. Il accueillait les répits avec un soulagement mêlé d'impatience, tandis que Mizuki s'acharnait. Yuuta n'essaya jamais d'estimer la quantité de sueur qu'il pouvait verser. Cela l'effrayait. Alors, avec les autres, il se contentait de reprendre du souffle tandis que son sempaï épuisait le sien.

Yuuta leva son bras à la lumière du rayon lunaire, qui entrait par sa fenêtre. Il agita les doigts, contracta les muscles et en observa les reliefs sous cet éclairage froid. Aucun doute. C'était un bras d'attaquant, taillé dans la masse brute de son adolescence. Tellement loin des bras graciles de son défenseur de frère.

Yuuta ne s'était jamais vu défenseur. Ne s'était jamais vu avec le style de son frère. Son caractère ne le permettait pas. Et lui ne cherchait rien de ça. Il s'était tourné naturellement vers un style plus offensif.

D'ailleurs Mizuki lui avait spontanément appris le 'Twist Spin Shot', qui lui avait valu le surnom de tueur…il n'éprouvait pas de fierté particulière (quelque part ça avait même quelque chose de ridicule). La technique en lui-même lui convenait, elle lui correspondait.

…

Yuuta releva vivement la tête. La réalisation était devenue tellement évidente que les mots lui dégoulinaient devant les yeux. La réponse était là ; énorme, imposante. Le gouffre béant des questions se bouchait à la vitesse de ses assimilations.

Mizuki avait pris Yuuta sous son aile dans la ferme intention d'en tirer un joueur d'exception. Il l'avait éduqué comme on éduque son poulain à la victoire, comme on espère que le jeune plant se développera de manière singulière et surprenante pour dire que l'on est à l'origine du résultat. Mizuki avait donné à Yuuta, peut-être indignement, des moyens de s'exprimer qui lui étaient propres. Il l'avait encouragé, soutenu, poussé, terrible, hypocrite, toujours en avant, toujours plus loin. Il l'avait relevé, sorti de la masse boueuse. Vu, déjà si tôt, le talent sous la colère. Exploité la colère sans soulever la rancune. Et toujours jeté en avant, seul, mais jamais solitaire. Un don magnifique :

De l'individualité.

Le lendemain en ouvrant son casier, Mizuki trouva un mot que l'on avait volontairement omis de plier. Et l'entremêlas des hiraganas nonchalants, posés avec une pointe d'agressivité volontaire, formaient un mot unique : _Arigatou_.


	2. notes

Oui, je sais.

Les notes de l'auteur qui arrivent après la fic ça fait pas très pro.

(et ffnet me garde pas mes smileys)

je voulais juste préciser 2 ou 3 trucs :

les inclinations égoïstes de Mizuki…et pas les inclinaisons. J'ai mal tapé. On mettra ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'heure à laquelle j'ai posté, hein ?

tort et pas tord (au début). Certainement ma tendance latente à la destruction.

Bien. Ca, c'est fait.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai écrit cette fic pour des raisons bien simple : d'abord je trouve le sujet intéressant, mais trop souvent exploité de manière caricaturale dans le shounen. Pourtant grandir dans l'ombre de son aîné c'est un phénomène courant et pas à prendre tellement à la légère. Et je me suis dit que ce serait vachement bien tout de même, de faire quelque chose du point de vue de Yuuta.

(j'aime pas Fuji, je le ferai pas de son point de vue, de toute façon il est trop bouché )

Bref, le résultat est là.

Je sais pas trop quoi en penser, la seule personne qui ait été foutue de me donné un avis a été d'une telle clarté que ça m'a aveuglé. (ceci est ironique)

Hum…en réfléchissant bien, je crois aussi que je voulais éclaircir pas mal de choses sur Mizuki dont les gens se font une opinion plus que négative alors qu'il est vraiment quelqu'un de …fantastique.

Je suis pas sûre d'y être arrivée.

De toute façon il est tellement subtil que c'est trop dur d'écrire sur lui.

Voilà. Si vous avez des questions, des injures, des acclamations, des sous à me transmettre, mailez, reviewez, etc…

Et n'oubliez pas : « MAKE A DONNATION, SAVE YUUTA ! »

Merci pour lui. --


End file.
